


Things you said when you were drunk

by dammit_solas



Series: Things you said [2]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, F/M, Former FWB, Friends With Benefits, Moving On
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-12
Updated: 2016-08-12
Packaged: 2018-07-29 03:39:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7668673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dammit_solas/pseuds/dammit_solas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Revas Lavellan, currently in a relationship with arrowmaker247‘s Artemis Tabris, discusses her former friends with benefits arrangement with Solas. Set in a modern AU. Based on the prompt, "Things you said when you were drunk".</p><p>Also on <a href="http://dammit--solas.tumblr.com/post/147874060474/things-you-said-when-you-were-drunk-for-fwb-revas">tumblr</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Things you said when you were drunk

The evening air is blissfully cool on Revas’ skin as she steps out onto the porch, pulling the door closed against a peal of laughter coming from inside. She leans against the door, eyes closed, and breathes in the scent of blooming roses. Smiles around the buzz of wine in her head, before pushing off again, gaze rising to search for the man she was asked to find and drag back inside.

Spotting him, she smiles, and waves with her wineglass, other hand occupied with the railing as she moves down the stairs and onto the neatly clipped grass of the garden.

“There you are.”

Solas raises his glass to her in turn, and sits up from where he’s lounging against a tree. Revas steps towards him lightly, blades of grass tickling the bottoms of her feet as she moves to join him.

“May I?”

Solas gestures vaguely at the ground beside him, eyes a little distant, and she frowns. The sight of him nursing a wineglass, lost in thought, is not exactly a new one, but the brooding demeanor is less common. Revas settles down next to him, only needing a little support from the tree’s trunk and Solas’ shoulder as she lowers herself to the ground.

“Enjoying yourself?”

“I am,” Solas replies, making Revas raise an eyebrow at him. Solas scoffs, a rueful smile touching his lips briefly. “I mean it. You and Artemis have a lovely home. A lovely family.”

Revas hums as she brings her glass up for a sip. Thinks, for a moment, then leans over to press her arm gently against Solas’.

“Feeling lonely?”

Solas glances at her briefly, before returning his gaze to the wine glass in his hand. Frowns, as Revas regards him carefully, waiting for him to speak.

“Perhaps,” he finally replies, before tossing back the rest of his wine in a single swallow.

Revas sighs, soft and sympathetic. Reaches out her free hand, slipping it under his, and laces their fingers together, firm but tender.

“You’ll find someone too, falon. Someday.”

Solas’ grip on hers tightens for a moment before he exhales through his nose with a shake of his head. Leans back against the tree and closes his eyes. Revas lets him, returning her own glass to her lips once more, comfortable in the silence that follows.

“Someday,” he murmurs eventually. Cracks his eyes open to peer at her, gaze searching hers as she smiles at him. “Forgive my morose mood. I am happy for you, Revas.”

“Ma serannas,” she replies. Smooths her thumb over the back of his hand, then settles against the tree again.

“I do miss the sex though.”

The snort that escapes her could hardly be called elegant, but Revas can’t bring herself to care when Solas sniggers, eyes lighting up and body relaxing. The mischievous grin lingering on his face assures her that he will be fine.

“It was alright,” Revas teases, expecting the elbow that digs into her side, but not dodging it. “I’ve heard talk of a young woman who keeps vying for your attention, though.”

Solas coughs, cheeks colouring a little, but the smile lingers. Turns sweeter, and just a little shy.

“You are a handsome man, Solas. Any sexual or romantic dry spells you may be experiencing are completely your own doing.”

It’s Solas’ turn to snort now, feigning affront even as his eyes sparkle with amusement. Revas grins, unabashed and a little lopsided, and bumps into his shoulder again.

A spark of laughter, loud enough to carry outside, brings her attention back to the party they’re supposed to be having, and she sighs.

“I’d better get back in there,” she says, but makes no move to get up just yet. “Will you come too?”

“In a moment.”

Revas nods, squeezing Solas’ hand before letting go and scrambling upright. Takes a moment to steady herself, before leaning in to press a kiss to the top of Solas’ head.

“You’ll be fine. I know you will,” she says, and Solas nods at her with a smile that seems genuine enough.

“I think I will be.”


End file.
